


4 Times Maya Didn't 1 Time She Does

by orphan_account



Series: Mayla Fic Reqs [4]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LMAO, Love Confessions, i think, idk i suck, lots of fluff, one section does have heavy making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Four times Maya has expressed that she loves Lola, then one time she finally says it.
Relationships: Maya Etienne/Lola Lecomte
Series: Mayla Fic Reqs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794535
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	4 Times Maya Didn't 1 Time She Does

  1. Gifts and Kisses



It was early in the afternoon, and Lola was leisurely scrolling through photographs in her gallery on the couch. She loved her. Maya didn’t know how to show it to her. Evidently, how to _say_ it to her. The last time she told someone she loved them, they died in a car crash. She searched up a few ways to show it instead of saying it. Maya watched Lola stretch out her limbs before sitting up on the couch with a loud huff. Maya leaned her shoulder on the fridge, admiring the fact that Lola could do absolutely nothing and still look this beautiful. She must have been staring too long because Lola’s next words are: “Is there something on my face?”

“Nothing like that at all,” Maya practically whispers it, in absolute awe of the sun dusted girl on the couch. Her hair was looking healthy, her eye bags are slowly disappearing, and she looks so good. Maya licked her lips, holding in a smile, and grabbed a box on the small table they share their breakfasts together. “I got you something.” Maya strides over and sits comfortably next to Lola with no space in between them. Lola eyes her suspiciously and takes the box out of Maya’s hands. She searches for the label, thinking she has outsmarted Maya, but it was scribbled out. Maya laughs. “I knew you were going to do that.”

“It’s like we live together or something.” Lola rolled her eyes and unfolded the box, she wasn’t able to use sharp objects yet, so Maya had already ripped the tape off. Lola took a sharp breath in and took out the packaging for it to reveal a camera in its place. “I didn’t even think of…” Lola’s words trailed off as she stared at it. The silence was scaring Maya, her smile slowly falling.

She lowered his eyebrows, trying to figure out what she did wrong. “Do you not like it?” Maya swore that this was something Lola would have wanted, she quite literally looked up ‘cool cameras that can satisfy Picasso’ (it didn’t give her any suggestions but it was the attention to detail of the question that counts).

“Did I miss an anniversary?” Lola asked, her eyes too busy looking at the camera in front of her. So that was it. Lola was only worried she forgot about an anniversary.

“No, not at all,” Maya chuckled and kissed Lola’s temple to comfort her.

Lola turned her head, so now they were finally looking at each other. Their noses are almost touching from the close distance between each other. Maya, out of habit, looked down at Lola’s lips and quickly looked back up. Maya leaned in but Lola awkwardly moved her face again as she began to speak, “Is it weird that I thought you were going to buy me bananas?” Maya groaned and rested her forehead on Lola’s shoulder.

“I wanted to kiss you,” Maya muttered into Lola, her shoulders shaking Maya’s head from her laughing. Lola’s hands cupped Maya’s face and lifted it so she can see her. “Thank you, my Luquette. I have to get used to somebody buying me things. I didn’t really get this kind of stuff when I was younger.” Lola gave a fluttering butterfly kiss with their noses, and Maya was in love.

The words were right there, right on the tip of her tongue. She opened her mouth to say it but instead, she found herself lunging forward to kiss Lola’s lips. She couldn’t know it but she might as well show Lola how she feels. From gifts to kisses.

2\. I know [tw heavy making out, skip if you are not comfortable! :)]

Lola gasped when Maya pinned her to the wall. The gasp being swallowed by Maya’s lips back on hers with resilience. Lola was wearing a dress that was a bit more revealing than her usual sweatshirt and jeans. The date tonight wasn’t even that crazy; they just went out for drinks. It was Lola though. It was _all_ Lola. Lola’s hips were held in a grip from Maya’s hands tightly. Lola whimpered but tugged at the small hairs of Maya’s buzzcut with just as much roughness. She was laughing on that barstool, making the funniest jokes in a while, inside jokes they would be talking about for months. Maya can not stress enough about how Lola has the most excellent laugh. Not her quiet one, the loud immature one that has a snort every now and again. 

Maya’s tongue licked Lola’s lip open, and Lola simply abided by it and let Maya taste her. Their tongues were exploring each other like they never kissed before. It’s how it always felt. Every kiss was different, and Maya had never experienced that feeling. She thought she would get used to it, but each time her face gets heated, and her hands start to sweat like a virgin. Lola made a small moaning noise when Maya pulled away but recollected herself once Maya began to make marks at her neck. Lola looked so good with the purple lights alluding her at the bar. It reminded Maya so much of their first time together. It was rushed, and Maya regretted the pacing of it all. Lola ordering them water and the bartender would always give them an odd look. It was dumb to go to the bar, but Lola found the aliveness and buzz of the people in it the most intriguing part. She’ll tell her a story every single time about a different person she had slept with and their weird quirks. Maya didn’t find herself jealous about it, because every time Lola would talk about Maya’s quirks Lola had found out about that week.

Maya huffed warmly against Lola’s neck after finishing up another hickey. “You were the most alive person there,” Maya whispered, and Lola gave her a confused look with half-lidded eyes. Maya smiled at the expression painted in front of her and rejoined their lips. Even though they didn’t drink, Maya could smell the alluring scent of alcohol on Lola as if they had drunk all night. Lola moaned from Maya brushing her fingers through Lola’s soft hair and tugging it. Both of them were rolling their hips for friction, and Maya sighed out. She was pulling Lola’s head back so their lips part. “Lola I….” she struggled once again, and Lola smiled widely.

“I know. I love you too,” Lola responded breathlessly, knowing it and feeling it from every kiss Maya gives her. She knows, and she understands. And a pull of Maya’s shirt, they ended up in the bed expressing it as physical as they could.

3\. Dream

Maya woke up late at night because she heard shuffling from outside the bedroom. She opened her eyes to find Lola not in her arms anymore. Maya frowned and swung her legs off the bed and to the doorframe. She peeked out to the living space and saw a shadow pacing around the kitchen. She frowned and kept watching, trying to get hints on what Lola was up to. “Ah, fuck,” Lola muttered after a loud noise of metal dropping. Maya’s instincts spiked, and she quickly got to Lola with an alerted movement to check where Lola had gotten hurt. She first checked Lola’s face, moving it in different angles, then moved on to the wrists and hands after confirming nothing was wrong with the face. Lola watched silently at Maya.

“You look so tired,” Lola laughed, and Maya tore her eyes away from the hands and frowned. She was satisfied now knowing that Lola was safe, but she was confused.

Maya looked over to the counter and spotted a spoon and a bowl of ice cream. “I bit my tongue. You really need to look at your face right now. And I really hope that if I did ever hurt myself, you won’t be searching my face first.” Lola scrunched her nose up and laughed even more.

Maya rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through Lola’s hair, trying to get the stray hairs out of her face. “What’s the special occasion?” Maya asked and grabbed the spoon Lola had and gulped down the pecan vanilla icecream, vegan as to be expected.

“I had a dream.”

Maya nodded slowly and set the spoon back down into the bowl before crossing her arms. “Good or bad?”

Lola’s lips tugged up, so it was definitely a good dream. “I dreamed of us…”

“Okay, I feel like there’s more to the story than that,” Maya pushed, and Lola smiled even wider. There was a silence, Maya assumed it was because she was trying to put it into words.

“We had- it’s weird but, we started a family.”

Maya raised her eyebrows. She was not expecting that. She could now understand why it was so hard to put into words. “But we were older. In our 30s and 40s so I know we aren’t-”

“How many?”

“-even close to that age yet but… what do you mean ‘how many’?” Lola and Maya seemed to be getting caught off guard tonight. “Are you asking how many kids we had? Uh, we adopted three. One is 15, and we decided to adopt her because she reminded us of well… me.”

Maya now noticed she was smiling herself. Her heart was beating louder because she could see it. She could see them together in the future with three kids in their 30s or 40s. “What is her name?”

“I think it was Zoe or Jeanne?”

She clicked her tongue in disappointment. “You already forget our kids’ names.”

“Leave me alone. And the other two are twins. Boys. Vic and Hugo. Trouble makers but playful.” Lola softly spoke about them as if they were real. It was a damn good dream. Maya’s hand raised up and caressed Lola’s cheek, her thumb swiping back and forth. _I love you._

Maya pressed a soft and gentle kiss on Lola’s lips. Her lips tickled at how soft it was. Lola understood.

4\. Urbex

“Lola, be honest, is sex with Maya good? Max said it sucked ass.” Jo changed the subject abruptly. Sekou’s face morphed through so many emotions, and Max simply looked pissed.

“I-”

“ _Max_ and I never had sex,” Maya came in, and Max shrugged at her when she gave him a ‘please explain this’ look. “When did he say this?”

“When you two fought- oh.” Jo mentally connected the dots and looked bashful. They all laughed except for Lola. Jo stared at her until Lola finally snapped out of it. “You still didn’t answer my question.”

“Why do you even care? You don’t even like sex.”

“For such an inclusive group of friends, I think you all need to shut the hell up if you don’t understand it,” Jo demanded, which was valid for her. Lola flinched when Jo wrapped her arm around her shoulder. “Give me all the deets. I feel like you only ever tell me things with you and Maya when I am drunk.”

Maya liked that. The fact that Lola would talk about her, she didn’t even care if it was good or bad. She also liked that Lola still kept it secretive, never revealing too much. Lola and her eyes both meet, Lola was asking for permission to say something. Maya nodded and shrugged, not finding it too big of a deal. “It’s good. She’s really… uh, passionate, and she is always taking care of me… okay, subject change, what got you talking shit about Maya, Max?” Lola’s face was heated up, and Sekou gave her a gentle rubbing of the back to not have her too uncomfortable from what she revealed. The rest of the urbex time was filled with laughs and random facts made by Sekou. When Maya and Lola started walking to the bus station with their hands swinging back and forth together, Lola took a deep breath. “Was that weird of me?” Lola asked and it took a moment for Maya to figure out what she meant by the question. 

“Of course not. I was flattered and… I feel the same way about you. I know you sometimes think I am always the one leading the way, but half the time, I am so envious of what you can do _banane_. You are the best thing that has come into my life and I feel like I don’t express that enough to you. Not just with the sex, and you probably feel the same way, that there is a lot more than sex to express our feelings… I want to express that in every possible way I can.” Lola listened quietly, she tucked hairs behind her ear, her other hand tightening its hold with Maya’s.

“I love you too, Maya,” Lola teased with a grin and gave a kiss to Maya’s cheek. Maya turned her head and stared at Lola, who was now looking forward. _I love you more._

5\. I Love You

They were settled on the couch. Maya’s laptop was on her lap, looking through different job opportunities. Lola, on the other hand, was looking through photos on the camera Maya had brought her. She paused at one picture and nudged Maya to get her attention. “Be honest, does this look too bright?” Lola questioned, her head naturally leaning on to Maya’s shoulder. Maya hummed and looked over to it when she got the chance.

It was a field of mainly long grass, and a hand brought out front to be the main focus holding a daisy. “I’ve never seen that field before.”

“It’s Basile’s farm once his old man bites the dust,” Lola answered with a snort. “So, too bright?”

“Depends on what you’re trying to portray. It looks like a happy place. I don’t think there is anything wrong with the brightness to fit that description.” Maya said and took the camera away from her to look at it more closely. “You’re wearing pink nail polish.”

Lola scoffed and stole the camera back. “It was an artistic choice. Besides, I don’t have any models.” Maya raised her eyebrows at that. “Okay, maybe I do have one specific model, but she’s my little secret.”

“Is she a dirty secret?” Maya joked. And Lola threw her head back with a laugh and recollected herself. 

“No, she’s far better than that.” Lola and Maya gave each other a long stare at one another. They do it quite often, but it is a nice feeling to soak in one another’s presence. “I’ve taken photos of her without her knowing.” Maya’s lips parted and reached for the camera in Lola’s hands, but Lola pulled it away from her reach.

“Lola.”

“ _Maya._ ”

“I just want to see them.”

Lola stared at her in thought, and before Maya knew it, Lola had taken a photo of her. Maya winced from the flash but attempted to get the camera from Lola. Unexpectedly, Lola gave Maya a kiss, her hands quickly cupping Maya’s face. She swung her legs over Maya’s lap straddling her hips. Maya placed her hands on her hips but only to push and make a distance between them. “The photos, Lola.”

“They’re photos of you sleeping, walking ahead of me, I… it feels weird every time. I’m ashamed of them you could say, but not in the bad shame kind of way. Maybe we can call it guilt, but I have too much of an ego to feel guilty about something.” Lola babbled with her eyes looking up, not wanting to see Maya’s face.

“It is pretty weird, but you are _super_ talented, and I would like to see the photos now,” Maya admitted and Lola leaned back on Maya’s lap. “I promise I will not judge.”

Lola stared at her with a suspicious look but gave up on her stubbornness and gave her the camera finally. Maya kissed Lola’s nose in appreciation and started to look through the gallery in search of, well, herself. Lola slid off of Maya to look at the photos with her. Most of the photos were clearly Maya not noticing she is having her photo taken. She stops at one with their hands. Their fingers intertwined between each other like glue was stuck to them. “I like this one.”

“Mm, yeah, you grabbed a hold of my hand in your sleep. It’s like you _love me_ ,” Lola jokes. Maya frowned, why should that be a joke? Lola knows she loves her, right? Maya didn’t respond yet and Lola frowned as well not knowing the problem. “Luquette?”

Maya snorted and her frown disappeared. She knotted her eyebrows in amusement and Lola leaned her head on Maya’s shoulder. “Lola. You make me happy.”

“Oh thank god, I was spiraling on whether or not you thought I kidnapped you,” Lola teased and kissed Maya’s shoulder in assurance to keep talking.

Maya stared at the photo with a softness in her expression. “Je t'aime.”

“Serious?” Lola pulled away with eyes wide, but a wide smile plastered on her face. Maya stared back, stared at that smile. _Oh._ This is what happens. She’s never seen this specific associated with Lola, it has an uncertain hint to it but so much more. Her lips curled in a way that is ready to kiss, ready for her. Maya looks up and another _oh_ hits. Lola’s eyes are filled with bewilderment but almost blown from the words Maya said? Maya pulled her hands up to caress Lola’s cheeks, Lola was quick to mirror her actions, she was always the type to cradle Maya’s face. “Lola… je t’aime.”

Lola’s eyes fluttered closed and she hummed. Maya sighed and kissed her forehead, spilling the words once again against Lola’s skin. Another kiss at the nose, another set of the same words spoken but quieter. Maya hovered over Lola’s lips, almost breathless from how blissed Lola looked. Maya was an eyelash away from giving her a kiss.

“If I knew showing you a photo of our fingers intertwined together, I would have done it sooner,” Lola exhaled out. Maya held in a laugh and attempted to kiss her then, but it was an awkward kiss. Teeth to busy trying to show themself it wasn’t close to being called a proper kiss. They pulled away to get their laughs out. Lola rubbed her hands around Maya’s neck with content in the now. The breathless giggles calmed down and they both fell into a synced kiss. It was long, a want to keep this moment at a pause. Maya pulled away with Lola’s whine at the end of it.

“Je t’aime, banene.”

“Je t’aime, Luquette.”


End file.
